


Supernatural Adventure.

by ForeverSnowWhite94



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original History.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSnowWhite94/pseuds/ForeverSnowWhite94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original story based on the Supernatural universe. The series was started in the fifth season with some changes needed to the beginning of history. There will be some caps described the series as such, interventions and original dialogues.</p>
<p>Clarification, this story has different timelines, you can change according to the need of the main character (I mean, sometimes some chapters of past or future seasons as a reference for operation in history, altered to fit the story can be used) .</p>
<p>Another thing you should know; Original shown here, such as, I imagine it would be a good topic never used characters; Children. Here are children Destiel and Sabriel. Only time will tell what will happen, no more for now, welcome to this exciting adventure :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Aaaaaaah !!!!! - I screamed as he fell from heaven to lightning speed. damn, just reach to close their eyes to see my fall. I remember being crashed into something soft, but not opened his eyes after landing, I fell asleep.

After an unfortunate number of hours I opened my eyes, disoriented. ... I was lying on straw? Anyway, walk out of what appeared to be a farm. no one, he looks out she looked and that is, according to my father, a clear sign of danger. Into what appeared to be a gas station, at least equivalent at this time. look for clues about the time when I was, I saw a newspaper March 28, 2015. Grosso.

Hello, my name is Edward Winchester. I am the son of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, an angel of God. If they ask if I'm a mestizo, half human, half angel. I was born on June 15, 2018, if I'm from the future. I have an important job to do at this time, but will not say anything more than that. I guess I want to read some physical description of'm like, is not it? Well then, my dad says I am identical to my mother, I have the same white skin, black hair, his meager height, except in the eyes, those them out of my dad. My brother, Liam, he took all the luck, it is identical to the pope, blond, muscular, tanned, tall, and breast eyes, blue eyes. Lucky. He could not come on this mission, at least not at first, if I ever need help, according to the plan came.

 Anyway, enough talk. Seize everything for my trip; food, water, salt, a string of copper on the counter, chocolates, red apples and an occasional male magazine, for my father, who in spite of being married, followed him haunt these things. Anyway, I was busy preparing my suitcase when I heard sounds of gunfire. I quickly hid behind the counter ... just prayed that not alerted my angelic energy that tends to overflow in such cases.

After a few minutes, he heard the door of the cafe opened. Slowly pull the Colt my white leather jacket, check that it was loaded, just like dad taught me. the suits in my hands and wait. trodden by some sites and then silence. Look in a mirror that was in front of my shop and reflected unevenly. I saw two figures, but it can not identify them leave the store.

Pfff, let it out once, I did not know he was holding. I slowly got up and left the establishment. There were several corpses in the street, with obvious features of exorcism and struggle. Someone or something I kill, I went over to check on one of them and was a djinn. Ugly case, so I see. Overall, I got up, wiped my hands into the pockets with the disinfectant gel that Uncle Sam had given me before I left, when I heard behind my two shotguns cutting cartridge.

Put your hands where I can see, son of perra.- said a man's voice, too serious and he knew perfectly. I turned slowly and there were men in my life; Uncle Sam, tall, handsome, athletic body, his green eyes staring intently calculating my next move and his hair disheveled and wet coffee, as if he had just showered. next to him was my father; handsome, tanned, lower than my uncle but rather taller than me. his long hair short blond hair, green eyes, so like mine. looking at me with anger. Again.

Well, hopefully this meeting ends well. Please, Dad. I do not scold me so much after all what makes this time. I love you.


	2. The Adventure begins

No I repeat it twice- annoying as I said Dean pointed his shotgun. Sam under his gun.

Dean, it's just a child- said as he lowered both arms. Dean seemed to hesitate about shooting me or not, but at no time under the gun and arms trembled.

Those are the worst, Sammy said Dean perfectly recalls the bastard baby Kansas, almost killed us.  
Sam shook his head.

'That happened because you said and what provocaste.- under the gun to Dean, and my lentamente.- Hey, I salute approached hola.- leaning a little to see me in the eye.

-Hola- Told her throat a little dry for printing. Take a bottle of water and took a drink.

-What Are you doing around here - I wonder Sam gently. Dean rolled his eyes impatiently and molesto.- see anything strange? -

Hum shook my head, I remember landed on a farm near here, when you get there was nobody in the village. I came to the gas station to buy supplies and hear shots, I hid and saw them enter the store, but not knowing whether they were friends or I remained enemies where he was, when they left I did the same and saw corpses on the floor, they were not when it comes, I approached to examine and note that it was a Dji ... - I abruptly street. Dean caught under the gun.

You're hunter - Dean asked me, incredulous. I nodded. Sam opened and closed her eyes, as reassuring.

-Where Are your parents? - I asked Sam, kindly. Damn, now what? I found early so I'd better lie.

\- Dead-Red falsely told with voice, achieved two tears came out of my Eyes. A demon incinerated on the roof of his Fourth covered my face with my hands, pretending a painful grief. spy between fingers and saw my uncle Pope and throw a look of confusion.

He waits a moment Sam said and walked away with potato to discuss quietly, just do not know I can hear the perfectly thanks to my powers.

(Dean & Sam talk)

All right, this is again Dean said with difficulty breathing. Sam nodded.

-A This child was orphaned in the same way as us-Sam said.

Which we do with the - I ask Dean while disarmed his shotgun.

I'll take him with us-Sam said as if it were obvious?

Which - I exclaimed Dean-you lost your mind? our life is not for a child, if we can not take care of us and that we are adults, take this child with us we would involve many responsibilities and ... - Dean stopped when the seriousness of the face Sam.- reviews -

\- I remember you, Dean, from baby I'm in this- you blame Sam, Dean sigh you and Dad never let me be a normal kid, I always took their missions even knowing as the hated, and care about me? Do not think so Dean opened his mouth to argue but Sam did not dejo- addition ... do not feel something wrong with this child ?, I mean, look, I know that you just do not know where it is and also have a strange urge to protection to the ... you do not - I ask Dean. This relaxed shoulders.

Yes, I feel the same ... Okay, you heartily surrendering Dean said Sam smiled as Let drinkers with, but you'll reglas.- said and both headed for ami.  
End of conversation  
(Is not it obvious?)

-Hey- Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder all right, not llores- said but I still had my false pain. I guess the guy felt sorry for me, because until I hug me tranquilice.- know this is unexpected, both for you and for me, but ... how about if we accompany - I wonder spreading me.

I take your hands of course face yes, but the - I said pointing to Pope does not cause discomfort - ask innocently.

Well, the ... - I start to tell Sam, but Dean cut him off;

\- No, child, I would not put out, but let me tell you there ... .- could not finish for me to hug him tightly as he buried my head in his chest ... that was comforting, long ago that did not. I embraced only the beginning, but after a few minutes, I felt like his arms around me tightly. then I separate.

I said--excuse--me embarrassed.

'Nothing to excuse- said Dean Like I said, I have rules to you, one rule; do not raise the car dirty feet, number two; I do not like to eat salads in the car and number three, do not mess with my Apple Pie, we agree - Pope asked. I smiled, Papa, you never changed, you remain the same in the past, present and future. As I strange, I love you dad.

We have a deal- answer and stretch your hand, Dad took it and squeezed tightly.

Well, on-fly Uncle Sam he said. We said that we are moving towards the edge of town, where the car was.

On reaching the car, I felt a strong longing to see him as familiar as ever, as that Pope suspicious to me, I decided to present my automotive knowledge to earn it, papa rule; if you know cars, and most of the Impala, you win.

Oh my god !! - exclaimed pretending emotion drive a 67 Impala ?, are the best cars, last forever and nothing can quebrar.- said with emotion and see my dad, I saw that I had accomplished my mission, I earn it .

Car You know - I wonder mietras kept my stuff in the trunk and they their weapons. I smiled heartily.

Of course, all that showed me my Pope I said looking into his eyes, those green eyes that he loved, indirectly telling him how much she loved and missed.


End file.
